


Желание причинять боль

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Background False Ciri/Morvran, F/M, Infidelity, Morning After
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: — Тебе уже пора идти? — спросил её Морвран. Он всегда так спрашивал.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Morvran Voorhis
Kudos: 8





	Желание причинять боль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like violence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169134) by [ArchiveFrames (Inktvis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveFrames). 



Цири смотрела, как солнечные лучи играли на её обнажённой коже. Она проснулась не так давно, но за это время солнце уже успело подняться и осветить её руки, лежащие на груди Морврана. Их разговор прервался, в воздухе повисло молчание, которое вовсе не было неудобным. 

Морвран водил пальцами по её плечу, от чего по коже пробегали приятные мурашки. Она почти представила, как сидит на нём сверху, совсем как прошлой ночью. Но вместо того, чтобы воплотить свои мечты в жизнь, она выскользнула из-под одеяла и поднялась на ноги. 

— Тебе уже пора идти? — разочарованно произнёс Морвран, совсем как маленький мальчик. 

Цири принялась искать свою одежду, которая была разбросана по всей комнате, чтобы избежать его взгляда. Ей больше нравилось, когда он молчал. Или когда стонал и выкрикивал её имя. С ним вообще не сложно было общаться. В другой жизни они могли бы даже стать друзьями. Это её очень беспокоило, и она была близка к тому, чтобы вернуться ко двору, к Эмгыру, оставив прошлую жизнь позади. Новые встречи с Морвраном каждый раз служили напоминанием об этом. Напоминанием, в котором она не нуждалась. Ей было бы намного легче, если бы он просто был пустоголовым красавчиком, с которым можно приятно провести время. Немного безобидного веселья, небольшой отдых, чтобы было легче перенести расставание с ведьмачьей жизнью. 

— Моя работа здесь закончена. Чудовище мертво и я собираюсь вернуться на Большак, — сказала она ему, надевая штаны. 

Она знала, что он наблюдает за её действиями. И действительно, когда она оглянулась через плечо, увидела, что он не отрывал от неё глаз. 

— Не хочешь остаться подольше? — спросил он и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. 

Дело было в том… что она была не против остаться. Всего на секунду ей показалось, что он видит её насквозь, но он не был на столько проницательным. По крайней мере, исходя из того, что она о нём знала. 

«Что-то в тебе вызывает у меня желание причинить тебе боль», — подумала она, но это не было совсем уж правдой, по большей части. Кроме тех моментов, когда он просил её остаться. В каком-то другом мире они могли бы пожениться, если бы она сделала иной выбор. Она почти могла это себе представить. На мгновение она даже задумалась, как бы он выглядел в их общем доме? Если бы прошло достаточно времени, чтобы он стали домоседами? Но он не казался ей тем, кто будет сидеть дома, да и она такой не была. 

В этом мире их пути пересекались иначе. Морвран был женат на другой женщине, носящей её имя. Ей было интересно, считал он удачей или невезением то, что его жена и любовница выглядят одинаково.

— Ты знаешь, что всё не так просто, — сказала она. 

Что ещё она могла ответить? Напомнить о том, что он вообще-то был женат? Цирилла обошла кровать, пристёгивая меч на место. Он охотно, с нетерпением поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с её губами. 

— Тебе стоит познакомиться с ней когда-нибудь, — прошептал он в её губы, когда она отстранилась. Цири только улыбнулась. 

— Возможно, однажды.

В дверях она ещё раз бросила взгляд на Морврана, лежащего на кровати, а затем покинула комнату.


End file.
